


Upping The Game

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ride in the car and some teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upping The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 02/22/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. The photo is of Renner getting out of a car and stretching. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

He got out of the car yawning and stretching his back.   
“Should have gotten some sleep last night,” you smiled sweetly to him.  
He raised his eyebrows suggestively, sucked on two of his fingers and said, “Come on, darlin’ just give them to me, it’s not like they’re any use to you now. I’ll promise to behave the rest of the day if you do.”  
You looked at him dubiously, the last twenty-four hours replaying in your head. Since you had been dating, the two of you had played a game of calling the other one at inopportune times and sharing the most filthy thoughts. It was never text or email, nothing in writing that could somehow come back to haunt either one of you, there were enough politicians and celebrities who had gotten into all kinds of trouble playing with fire in that way. Messages were only this side of suggestive for the same reason. You two had fun with it, he was much better at it than you and it made the sex when you did see each other, all kinds of hot. Yesterday, you had called him just before he went into an interview, you had thought he was going to let it go to voicemail so you weren’t quite prepared to hear his voice, somehow you had more than made up for it and by the time you were done, he quietly told you that you would be paying for it later.   
He made you wait quite late before he showed up at your door that night. Once the door closed, he had you up against it with his hands shoved down your panties, two fingers inside you. He smirked, “Have you been ready since you called me sweetheart?”  You were moaning and somehow he had gotten his pants open, the condom on and was inside you before you could blink. It was hard and fast, over quickly and as you both caught your breath, you started to say, “Wow, that was...” he was kissing you, then whispering, “oh, we’re just getting started.” Neither of you had gotten much sleep that night. He had laid you out on the dining room table, getting busy with that wondrous tongue of his. You had returned the favor on the living room couch and then you had somehow made it into the bedroom. You had woken in the night with his hands on you and he had joined you in the shower this morning.   
You really shouldn’t have been surprised as you drove back from picking up some breakfast and coffee this morning that his hands had made their way between your legs. “We are going to get in an accident,” you told him.   
“Wouldn’t want that,” he said and moved his hand just to the top of your thigh. Once you pulled in the drive and put the car in park, his fingers were back and a slow smile spread across his face as he felt how wet your panties already were.   
“Why don’t you take those off and let me keep them for the day, I promise I’ll get them back to you tonight,” he winked at you talking in that low sexy voice.  
“No and get out, I need to get to work.”  
He gave you that look where he tilted his head down, looked up with his eyes, raised his eyebrows just a little and gave you that half smile, just like the man-child that he was.   
So now here you were, giving him your panties. He smiled, putting them in his pocket.


End file.
